


The Gift of You

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the go for this busy couple begins to take it's toll, will love see them through??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people in this story, this is a work of fiction
> 
> This story may continue but I'm not sure at this point, although this is a complete story, we can always do with a bit more Adam/Sauli in our lives.

_**The Gift of You**_  
Originally posted by [](http://fabwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**fabwords**](http://fabwords.livejournal.com/) at [The Gift of You](http://fabwords.livejournal.com/5142.html)

Author - Fabwords  
Pairing - Adam/Sauli  
Warnings - Adult  
Rating -  N17  
Title - The Gift of You

Notes:   LIfe on the go for this busy couple begins to take it's toll, will love see them through??

Sauli half wakes, eyes closed, arms searching the bed for the warmth of his lover, eyes open sadly at the feel of cool empty sheets.

^~~^~~^~~^

  
Adam is buzzing between excitement and exhaustion; this NY trip had been like a shot of adrenaline.  Recording with these guys was a dream come true but the party with his old zodiac club crew had totally wrecked him.

Sliding into the airport limo service Adam checked his phone to see a pic message from Sauli. "lying here thinking of you". Adam smiled at the beauty of his naked and clearly aroused boyfriend.

"I'll have to punish you when I get home for sending pics like this" he shot back.

He imagined the shudder of pleasure he knew this message would have on him, feeling the tug of arousal himself Adam sighed and opened the pic again to enjoy the sight, his smile faltered as he noticed the sadness in Sauli's eyes, "shit" he thought, what am I doing to this boy.

Adam thought keeping a long distant relationship was difficult, but even now that they were living together in LA they still seemed to spend a lot of time apart, between Sauli's travel for his blog and Adam's work schedule they barely saw each other.

Well at least they will have a couple of weeks at the end of the year with no work obligations, maybe he would plan a trip away just the two of them.

Right now all he wanted to do was get in that bed with him and make up for loss time.

^~~^~~^

  
Sauli stood back to admire his handy work, the table setting of crisp white cloth, wine glasses reflecting the flickering candle light from the center piece and black linen encased in the embossed silver napkin rings he loved so much.

The meal of poached smoked salmon and a crisp green salad was ready to serve; all he needed now was for Adam to come home. He worried about how hard his lover worked, even his down time was an exercise in PR lately, unless Adam was with him then it was strictly private time.  


^~~^~~^

  
Adam sighed deeply at finding the house in darkness he was sure Sauli would be here when he returned, but then he noticed that it was not completely dark, a soft glow from the patio got his attention. "Oh" he gasped at the sight waiting for him, dinner by candle light with his beautiful boyfriend, the whole patio was lit with fairy lights and candles.

"Welcome home" Sauli's smile and open arms said so much more, Adam gathered him in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so happy to home" Adam murmured against his neck "You look so gorgeous, I missed you so much" pulling away Adam grabbed Sauli's hand and started to drag him inside.

"Hey" Sauli protested "Where are you trying to drag me off to"

Adam just smiled and raised a brow at him "Where do you think I'm taking you"

"No way" Sauli crossed his arms "I went to a lot of trouble here and I’ve been lonely, so you are going to sit down and have a nice meal and talk to me"

"How about I make a meal of you while you talk to me" Adam retorted, smiling at the firm look Sauli was giving him. "Oh alright" Adam relented, "actually I am really hungry and it does smell great"

"Good, go take your bags upstairs and grab a shower" Sauli ordered "dinner will be on the table in 10 mins so no preening"  Adam groaned but went and did what he was told.

The food was wonderful; they passed a peaceful hour talking and holding hands across the table.

Gazing into his lovers eyes Adam saw the sadness he noticed in the picture was still apparent, buried but there.

Sauli realized his eyes had betrayed him, not wanting to spoil Adams night he quickly looked away, too late, Adam always knew.

Taking Sauli hands in his own, Adam stood and gently pulled him to his feet and folded him into his arms, shielding and comforting at once.

Sauli snuggled into his arms, opened Adam's shirt so he could touch his skin and nestled his face into the curve of Adams neck. "What's wrong baby" Adam asked softly, slowly caressing his back. When Sauli didn't respond Adam pulled away slightly and led them both inside so they could snuggle into the oversized lounge there. He sighed feeling Sauli melt into his arms, felt his warm breath against his chest his fingers moving lazily through the fine hair there.

Holding his chin gently between his finger and thumb, Adam tipped Sauli's head back, leaning in to kiss him slow and deep. Sauli's hand slid upwards to run his fingers through Adams hair, making a dissatisfied sound at the shortness of it.

"I know baby, you like my hair longer" Adam pulled back from the kiss "It will grow back hun"

Sauli nodded, "Yes probably by the time I see you again"

And there it was; the reason for the sadness. "This is only temporary"

Sauli pulled back with a gasp his eyes wide his mouth open in a shocked o. Realizing Sauli's misunderstanding Adam added quickly "not us baby, this, us" he said firmly, laying one hand on Sauli's chest and his other on his own, "this I want forever, it's me being away that ... "

"Don't tell me it won't always be this way" Sauli almost snapped, then his eyes softened as he looked at the pained expression on Adams face, placing his open hands on either side of Adams face he kissed him softly "this is your life, your music, the fans, performing, these are the things that make you, you"

"No, it's not all of me"

"I know, but it's a huge part of you, and I love you, so I love that about you too"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that" Adam felt he was loosing ground.

Smiling at Adams pout Sauli pulled away and stood, his hand reaching out to pull Adam to his feet "come with me my love" Now it was his turn to give comfort and he knew just how to make them both feel better.

Soon they were laying in each other’s arms, feeling the closeness returned to them after so much time apart, Adam couldn't help asking "Are you going to be OK when I go again" running his hand soothingly along his back feeling Sauli tense.

"Of cause, I'm not incapable of being on my own you know" he huffed

"I know that sweetheart" grinning at the way his accent grew stronger whenever his anger rose. "It’s just that, well, I would love it if you just came with me"

"And do what" 

"Well you could work on the fan site, your Finish blog, maybe do a bit of freelance writing"

"hmmmm" He considered, running his hands down Adams back and down further to caress his arse "and what else"  he murmered in Adam's ear, hand sliding across his hip and down to cup Adam's balls rolling them gently across his fingers"

Suddenly Adam flipped him on to his back grabbing his hands and forcing them above his head. Sauli gasped, amazed as always at his strength and the ease that Adam could dominate him.

"I appreciate the distraction sweetheart, but know this, I want you with me and won't let this go"

Whatever response Sauli had to this statement was lost in Adams kiss, his thoughts destroyed under Adams hands and tongue that devastated his body.

^~~^~~^

"So management is booking our flights today" Adam mentioned casually over breakfast a few days later.

"Well actually I was thinking.."

"What Sauli, what were you thinking" Adam cut him off, his voice was calm but his eyes flashed with warning.

Sighing Sauli shook his head "nothing really" grabbing the plates and making a hasty retreat to the kitchen. "It’s just that I was thinking of going home for awhile" he finished in what he hoped was a light tone.

"Do you still love me?" his voice so soft Sauli wondered if Adam had spoken at all, but one glance at the broken look on his face confirmed it.

"Of cause I love you, for fuck sake Adam how could you even ask me that".

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running" Sauli sighed, he knew Adam had trust issues when they first started dating, he had been hurt before, but he thought they were pass that now.

He went to him then and wiggled himself between Adam and the table,  setting on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you more and more every day, you never have to worry about me leaving you."

"But not coming with me is the same as leaving" he argued

"That's not fair Adam, I will travel with you when you tour, and it's not like I never go, just ... well, when you are working, you get so focused, there really isn't any point in me being there."

"The point is that you are there for me..."

"Really, so it's all about you then?"  Sauli leaned back and got to his feet, "you know I did have a life too before you came along, it's not 1950 and I'm not your little woman"  his voice was low and full of anger.

"Fuck" Adam responded

"Your answer to everything" Sauli quipped.

Adam looked like he had been slapped, and Sauli regretted his words immediately "Adam I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."

"Don't worry about it"  Adam's voice was flat and he avoided looking at Sauli as he headed for the bedroom returning moments later with his jacket and his keys.  "I'm going out"

"OK" Sauli stood with his arms folded leaning back against the kitchen bench, watching his lover walk away.  Just as Adam reached the door Sauli spoke again "I love you"

Freezing with his hand on the door, the words cutting through his anger slightly, Adam sighed and looked at his feet, "I'll be back OK" and with that he was gone.

Sauli waited until he was sure he was gone before he allowed the tears to slip quietly down his face.  


  
^~~^~~^

  
It was near morning before Adam returned home. Standing at the edge of their bed Adam watched his young lover sleep, wondering again just how he managed to make such a mess of things again. Sauli was his life and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him, but still he managed to do so.

"Stop thinking and come to bed my love" Sauli murmured sleepily

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"I'll sleep better with you in here with me" he growled, throwing the bed cover back and holding his arms out beckoning Adam to him.  Adam practically pounced into the bed scooping him up and holding him tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm such s bitch baby" Adam whispered "do you forgive me"

"There is nothing to forgive love" melting into the embrace "sleep now".

The week passed with any further talk of travel, it was like neither wanted to be reminded of this impasse. Adam had a ticket for Sauli but decided not to mention it, but time was running out

"Um can we talk" Adam asked as they settled in front of the screen in the media room. He hoped Sauli would say yes but he prepared for a no, he was determined not to fly off the handle this time.

"Look I know what you want to ask me"

Adam moved closer and wrapped his arms around him and held his close, "I love you so much and don't want to loose you". Not meeting Sauli's eyes now "but sometimes love just isn't enough"

"Adam you're scaring me, what are you saying" Sauli whispered "are you saying that if I don't come with you then it's ... over". It hurt to even say the words.

"No of cause not, it's just that the longer we spend apart the easier it will be for you to forget me" he finished softly

"You must be joking Adam, who could ever forget you"

"There have been those that found it very easy to walk away from me" Adam tried to sound light, but the thought of Sauli drifting away from him made this very difficult.

"Humh, Anyway.." Sauli continued "I've decided to come with you for the first week then I'm going home for Christmas Ok, I'll be back for New Years Ok, now that should keep everyone happy, you get me for support and the family see me for the holidays"

"Wow" Adam smiled "that's probably the most you've ever said in one go" pulling him in closer and hugging him fiercely "Thank you baby, I would like to spend Christmas together but I understand the family needs you too"

"Thank goodness" Sauli breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I that much of a tyrant" Adam asked softly "I'm sorry that you need to make all the compromises for us". He looked into Sauli's eyes holding them to his own "it won't always be like this, but if all this gets to much for you, promise me that you will tell me, I would rather give up this career than to lose you.

Sauli felt his heart leap at those words, and he knew that he would follow this man to the ends of the earth.

Adam looked deep into Sauli's eyes and saw the promise of a future there, suddenly he knew that this was forever, this was the man he would marry, perhaps a new year's surprise proposal.  



End file.
